


Giving the Love You Want

by MarkWShulkin



Category: Getting the Love You Want
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkWShulkin/pseuds/MarkWShulkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing the "dialogue" IN Imago Relationship Therapy and adding to Its theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving the Love You Want

GIVING THE LOVE YOU WANT

Old Age spoke to me with timeless grace.  
I validated His thoughts even when not agreeing,  
Prompting Him, a faint smile upon His face,  
To say that I could be more of a Dialogical Being.

I defended my mirroring over many years  
Of healing wounds without needing aid of pills  
When empathizing with other people’s fears  
In the everyday practice of my dialogical skills.

“Being Dialogical is in the tradition,  
Of Plato,” He went on to say,  
“Of Buddha and Krishna, in addition  
To Moses, Jesus and Lao Tse’ “

Old Age’s message made it very clear,  
Dialoguing with other people is quite essential, of course,  
But it’s even better with the added sphere  
Of dialogue with ourselves, with nature and a divine source.


End file.
